The Wall
by CrazyButterfly10
Summary: Harry sits in his apartment and thinks about his life and how me must kill Voldemort.


This idea came from watching Pink Floyd 'The Wall'. I really hope you enjoy it.

DIS: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE SONG In the Flesh or The Thin Ice by Pink Floyd

**CHAPTER # 1 IN THE FLESH**

Harry was sitting on a chair in his room watching TV. He wasn't watching anything particular, just staring at the screen that was showing some random war story. He left the Dursely's a few months ago once he came of age and decided to get a small apartment in the muggle world. The rent was small and there didn't seem to be to many wizards around the neighborhood. Ever since Dumbledore died those few months ago Harry became a total recluse only coming out to buy food.

Voldemort was now starting to take control of the wizard's world and there were more muggle deaths each week. People were become more afraid and were starting to call on Harry to come and save their pathetic lives. Just two weeks ago Harry and Dean Thomas were walking around Hogsmede and there was a Death eater attack. People all around them started to scream and some of them threw themselves at Harry and begging him to save them. That's when it hit Harry that these people thought that he could defeat the Dark Lord in one shot. The Death Eaters were laughing at Harry and taunting him. Once again in his life he felt he was the center of some grand circus show.

Harry closed his eyes and he could actually see himself getting ready for a show of some kind and he was the star or ringmaster. The one who people expected to be great. In his thoughts he could see himself facing the audience and saying...

1-"So ya thought you might like to go to the show? To feel the warm feeling thrill of confusion, that space that cadet glow?" (mine) People around him are yelling and screaming at him to talk to the people. Then guns going off and images of people dieing being shown to the people. Some of the crowd gasping and shouting why are these images being shown.

1-"Tell me is something eluding you sunshine? Is this not what you expected to see?" (mine) Harry could see himself talking with no emotions at all. Just shouting out to the crowd that was calling him. 1-"If you'd like to find out what's behind these cold eyes, you'll just have to claw your way through the disguise."

The phone rang and Harry woke up from his daydream. He reached and picked up the ringing phone. He it to his ear and muttered "hello". The person at the other end was a young girl who he recognized as Hermonie.

"Harry where have you been? We really need you here." Harry then hung up on her. The last time he actually talked to her was that day the Death Eaters attacked and Dean died. That day Harry realized that he would never be able to save the world. He was just one person and the wrong person to do the job.

Harry got off of the chair and walked over to the desk table. Hedwig made a sound and Harry fed her. He saw the album that Hagrid gave him when he was just eleven years old. He looked at a picture of his parents waving at him. He picked up the album and walked towards the chair. He then carefully pulled back the photo to find a poem on the back. The poem said...

2- Mamma lover her babe and daddy lover you too,

And the sea may look warm to you babe, and the sky may look blue

But ohh babe, ohh baby blue, ohh babe.

If you should go skating on the thin ice of modern life,

dragging you to silent reproach of a million tear stained eyes,

Don't be surprised when a crack in the ice appears under you feet.

You slip out of your depth and out of your mind.

With your fear flowing out behind you as claw the ice.

Harry read the poem over and over trying to understand what it meant. Harry didnt even notice his eyes slowing closing and that he was drifting off into uneasy sleep.

**TBC**

Oh I hope you like this. Its not exactly like The Wall so I'm not giving away anything to the movie except for song lyrics. Please Review.

1- In the Flesh? -- Pink Floyd

2- The Thin Ice -- Pink Floyd

I'm going to try to fit each of the songs in this story. I just hope I have enough songs to go with each chapter.


End file.
